The fire Within
by mockingjay2012
Summary: Maddy and rhdian don't live easy lives, but when a threat comes into their land, friendships are tested and the bond between two lovers may be lost forever. Maddy/Rhydian Please read, much more exciting inside :)
1. Chapter 1

'Maddy, get out of here' Rhydian shouted running towards her. Red and orange flames danced around her as she tried to find him. She had to find him. He was everything to her.  
'RHYDIAN!' maddy shouted, trying to find him.  
'Maddie, run!' he shouted, his voice in a panic. Maddy felt the heat of the flames licking at her skin, but she had to find him.  
'RHYDIAN!' sshe shouted again.  
'Maddy, get down!' he shouted running through the flames. Maddy turned and saw the large brown wolf leaping towards her, teeth beared. The last thing she heard was rhydian's pained howl. Then he was gone.

* * *

Maddy shot up in her bed, her voice hoarse from screaming.  
'Maddy, whats wrong?' her mum said running through the door. Maddy looked about the light room and saw it was morning, how long had she been screaming?  
'N-nothing' she said putting her head in her hands. She walked over and sat down beside her pup. She wrapped her arms protectively around her and maddy leaned into her mothers touch.  
'It was just a dream' her mother soothed, but maddy couldn't beleive it. There was something...familiar about it. It didn't seem like a dream.  
'Your all right now' she soothed and maddie sighed, closing her eyes. It was just a dream. Her mum left to go to work and maddy slumped out of bed. She felt like she didn't get any sleep at all. And to make things worse, it was a full moon. Her bones were aching and a constant dull pain was in her head. She grabbed her school bag and a quick apple, feeling a bit sick inside.  
'Bye ma, bye dad' she called.  
'Bye sweetheart' her dad called and she left. She looked down the oath and saw rhydian sitting on a stone pillar that was attached to the gate.  
'Hey mads' he said jumping down, swinging his back pack over his shoulder.  
'Hey rhydian' she said hugging his extra tightly.  
'Whats up with you?' he asked smiling, seeing she was tense.  
'Just a bad dream' she said and he took her hand.  
'Want to talk about it?' he asked and she shook her head. They headed down the street and met shannon and tom at the corner.  
'Hey guys' shannon said happily adjusting her glasses.  
'Hey shan, hey tom' maddy and rhydian said. They walked happily to school, discussing the english homework that tom 'forgot' to do.  
'Come on mads, you know i don't do well in english' tom complained and maddy smiled.  
'I'm sure you'll be fine' she reassured him and he smiled. They walked through the gates and saw the three k's had found a new fashion toy to play with. Each of them were wearing a large bow on their heads.  
'What are they wearing?' shannon said and they laughed, catching the three k's attention.  
'Oh look, its the beast trackers' kay said.  
'Catch any monsters yet?' kara teased.  
'No, for that you need nets, maybe we could borrow yours' maddy said and they glared, placing their hands protectively over their massive bows. The other three were covering their mouths, trying not to burst out laughing and they ran inside. Once in the dark room they were able to breath again and shannon slumped into the computer chair.  
'How could they think that looks fashionable?' tom said and they started laughing again.

* * *

The bell went for first period and jimmi was obviously in a bad mood. He kept his arms folded and a frown was plastered on his face. His friends were trying to cheer him up, but it didn't look like it was working.  
'Whats up with jimmi?' rhydian whispered and tom leaned in to them.  
'Apparently, his dads making him move school because he got a new job' tom said and they couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
'Its still near by though, isn't it?' shannon said and tom shook his head.  
'Its somewhere in england, he has to leave everything behind' tom said and rhydian couldn't help but compare his sitiuation to jimmi's.  
'All right, settle down class, kara, phone away' mr jeffries said walking in and they sat down in their seats.

* * *

After school, maddy and rhydian ran home. Maddy knew her mum and dad would personnely hunt them down if they didn't get there for the full moon. They haven't had a proper full moon yet and were determined not to let this one fail. Rhydian jumped over the back fence and maddy followed, running through the door, pretending to attack each other.  
'Eh, shoes off young lady, you too rhydian' her mum said pulling the large turkey out of the freezer.  
'Ok ma' maddy said kicking her shoes off and waiting for rhydian.

They paced the living room, feeling the walls closing in on them at each step.  
'I can't take it' maddy said throwing her arms in the air and rhydian smirked.  
'Its just for one night maddy' rhydian said passing her while they paced.  
'I wish we could transform outside' she said quietly.  
'You know why we can't young lady' her mum called, obviously hearing her.  
'Can't say anything infront of a wolfblood' maddy said and her mum smiled. Rhydiean smiled and maddy heard her dad come in.  
'Hi dad' maddy called and her dad waved, walking over to her mum and planting a kiss on her cheek. Maddy made a sick face and rhydian laughed.  
'All set for tonight?' maddy's dad said walking in and plonking himself on the couch.  
'Sort of' rhydian said and maddy smiled at him.  
'Well, if you have anything to say, say it now or else it'll turn into growling' he dad and the two of them chuckled.  
'Right, all set?' her mum said and they nodded, nervously. The walk to the cellar seemed like ages but was in fact a few seconds and soon they were standing in the middle of the den, doors locked, food and water in the middle. Maddy and rhydian sat down on a log and waited. Maddy closed her eyes and the fire sprung to life, the wolves, the flames, rhydian. She opened her eyes quickly and took a deep breath.  
'You ok?' rhydian whispered and she nodded.  
'Just nervous' she said shrugging and he smirked with her. Her mum and dad stopped pacing and they looked up. Through the small glass window they saw the moon. Claws shot from their fingers, fur sprouted over their bodies and they faced elongated. Maddy could feel her insides changing to suit the wolf and soon the pack was formed. The alpha and the female took in the features of the two pups infront of them and welcomed them to their small pack. The alpha and the female ate first then let the pups feed, to show dominance. Once full, the pups chased each other while the adults chewed on hard bits of rope and sharpened their claws. The male pup ran after the female and jumped on her and they tumbled into the leaves. They yipped in happiness and started climbing the wooden logs and playing with each other. The alpha and female watched over them carefully and stayed beside each other, like any other wolves would.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked it, if you think i should continue, leave a reveiw and i'd be happy with any suggestions that you have to offer and really hope you enjoyed this, bye :)**  
**-mockingjay2012**


	2. Camilla and Tyson

**Thanks for reveiwing my first chapter :) Hope you enjoy this one :P Bit of a twist ;)**

* * *

Rhydian yawned as he stretched his stiff limbs and opened his eyes. He pulled himself up and looked around the small den. Maddy was lying beside him with her hair spread along her face. He pushed a strand back from her face and she opened her eyes.  
'Hey Mads' he said and she smiled, pushing herself up.  
'Morning Rhydian' she said stretching. They both looked around and saw Maddy's mum and dad lting on theirs side next to each other.  
'Its wasn't that bad' Maddy admitted and Rhydian smiled.  
'Could get used to it' Rhydian said standing up and extending a hand to help Maddy. She smiled and clasped his hand and he pulled her up. They heard a light rustling and turned to see Maddy's mum and dad stretching their stiff joints. They stood up and smiled when they saw them.  
'Not as bad as you think' her dad said and they smiled.  
'It was a'right' Maddy said and Rhydian snickered, knowing she would rather be free.

After a breakfast of sausage and bacon, Maddy and Rhydian snuk away and headed towards the forest. The trees swayed in the light wind and the sunlight danced across the ground. Maddy and Rhydian were not so peacefull. They ran through the full trees and green foliage, catching each other and jumping into the trees. Rhydain grabbed a low tree branch and swung round, landing on it lightly. Maddy skidded to a stop under him and smiled up at Rhydian.  
'Come and get me' he called teasingly standing up and leaning against the bark with his arms crossed.  
'Thats not fair' she yelled, smiling foolishly.  
'Lifes not fair' he called jumping down and sprinting off. Maddy smiled and chased after him. They bounded through the forest, scattering a herd of deer, and leaped over the thick river. Rhydian through his head back and laughed as Maddy caught up to him and she joined him. Running free was the best feeling in the world. Maddy howled in delight as they raced through the trees. They jumped over and clump of rocks and were knocked to the side by a large blue wing. They tumbled to the side and landed in a heap at the edge of a stream. The wing blocked out the sunlight as the great creature roared at them, showing two rows of sharp, jagged teeth. They shot up and froze in fear. The great beast lowered its two large wings and faced them, its large crystal blue eyes watching them. It was about the size of a bus, with a wing span of at least 15 feet and it was growling deeply.  
'TYSON STOP!' came a voice from behind them and immediatly the beast stopped. A small girl with long brown curly hair, sparkling blue eyes and a red flame tatoo on her cheek leaped over a fallen log and ran over to them. The large beast didn't take its eyes off Rhydian and Maddy but it walked over to the small girl. She placed her hand on the thick scaly neck and looked into its eyes. The dragon nodded after a few seconds and the girl turned to them. She was wearing a cream puffy shirt with brown trousers, black boots up to her knees and a dagger secured int her woven belt.  
'Who are you?' Maddy asked not taking her eyes off the giant lizard standing behind the small girl.  
'I am Camilla, daughter of Farica and Idris' she said proudly moving her hand to rest on her dagger ,'Who are you?'  
'I'm maddy and this is Rhydian' Maddy said drawing her eyes away from the creature how growled deeply at her.  
'Tyson' Camilla said silently turning slightly.  
'What is Tyson?' Rhydian asked still looking at the beast.  
'He is not a what, he is a who, he's my friend' she said gripping her dagger.  
'Yeah, but what kind of creature is he?' Rhydian asked.  
'Thats none of your buisness' she snapped  
'Well it seemed to be your buisness when you asked our names' Maddy growled back and Camilla looked at her, breathing deeply.  
'Your not fully human' she said and Maddy growled.  
'How do you know' Rhydian asked looking at her.  
'She's got the temper and heart of a wolf' Camilla said smiling and Maddy stopped growling and Rhydian noticed a small smile on her face.  
'How can you tell?' Rhydian asked.  
'Just one of the many advantages of living here' Camilla said smiling mischeivously.  
'What do you mean living here?' Maddy asked. Tyson rumbled loudly and Camilla turned to him, frowning. They were silent for a few minutes, occasionly nodding and smiling before they turned back to them.  
'How do we know we can trust you?' Camilla asked.  
'Can't you tell?' Rhydian asked smiling and she sighed, a smirk spreading across her face.  
'I can, just maiing sure' she smiled and Maddy looked back to tyson who was watching her intently.  
'Can you tell us what kind of creature tyson is then?' Maddy asked and Camilla bit her lip. She looked back to tyson who nodded once and she turned back to them.  
'If i tell you, you have to swear to never tell anyone' she said and they nodded. She held out her hand and they shook it. When their hands touched they glowed a bright blue and then it faded.  
'What just happened?' Maddy asked, feeling her hand go tingly.  
'Its a ancient magic that forbids you to tell the seceret and if its broken your cursed' She said seriously and they nodded. She took a deep breath and Tyson bent his head down reassuringly.  
'He's my dragon...and i'm his rider' Camilla said and they looked back to Tyson who nodded at them.  
'I thought dragons didn't exist' Rhydian said and Tyson grumbled at him.  
'Do you think you're imagining him?' she asked crossing her arms and Rhydian nodded.  
'I guess he's real' he said and Camilla rolled her eyes. She looked up at Tyson who walked forward and Rhydian stepped back. He pushed his head out and nudged his hand. Rhydian felt the scaly and rough skin graze his skin and felt the tingle of magic run through his veins. Tyson walked back to Camilla and Maddy smiled, seeing Rhydian look at his hand to make sure it was still there. Once he was sure it was there he looked back to Cammila who was now smiling at them.  
'I was like that when i first met him aswell' she said and Tyson nudged her back.  
'How'd you become his rider?' Maddy asked and Camilla smiled at the thought.  
'I was five, on my fith birthday i was walking through the forest, testing my new dagger and found a large blue stone. It was smooth and shiny and thought that it couldn't possibly be hamd made, it was too...magical' she said whispering the last bit and leaning against tysons shoulder 'I brought it back to the camp and kept it hidden in my tent, a day after that he hatched and he wasn't bigger than a small dog. So i fed him, let him run around the forest until one day when i let him stretch his wings he grew to this sidze and has stayed like that ever since' she said and they understood.  
'Does your family know?' Maddy asked and Camilla shook her head.  
'I have to keep him hidden, ma doesn't take kindly to dragons' she said and Rhydian frowned.  
'Why not?' he asked.  
'She had an accident when she was my age by an old dragon rider, her family was killed and she found my dad' she said quietly and Rhydian didn't press her any longer.  
'So how come we've never seen you around here before?' Maddy asked.  
'We have ways of hiding our presence' she said smiling widely and they smirked.


	3. The feast of Fire

**Thanks for reveiwing, really hope you like the whole Eragon, wolfblood thing, its kinda important later on :P**

* * *

Camilla, Maddy and Rhydian walked through the growing forest with Tyson beside Camilla. Rhydian kept thinking, how can you keep a large dragon hidden in the woods? He was about to ask when Tyson stopped and raised his head. Camilla stopped and pulled out her dagger, standing in a fighting stance. Maddy and Rhydian pricked their ears and heard the faint sound of horses, running through the woods, towards them. Rhydian crouched down then looked to the sky and saw the surrounding area through eolas. Six warriors on horseback, heading towards them. He Blinked and stood up, the others watching him.  
'Six of them, their coming this way' he said and the others nodded.  
'Tyson, go to the hideout and stay hidden until i say its safe' Camilla said and Tyson nodded, spreading his wings and pushing off from the ground. The power of the air blew Rhydian and Maddy back but Camilla braced herself, tucking her head into her shoulder and raising her arm over her head. Once he was gone Camilla slipped her dagger into her sheath and turned to the other two.  
'Leave here and don't come back until i say its safe, stay in the shadows and don't bring attention to yourselfs' she explained quickly and they nodded getting to their feet. She nodded and they took off, keeping to the side and usinf eolas to check on the warriors who were heading away from them. The bounded through the trees and leaped over the small picket fence, cageing the forest in. They landed softly on the other side and looked back to the dark woods. What happened in the forest, stays in the forest.

Camilla waved her hand on Tysons tracks and they vanished in a swirl of dead leaves and grass blades. She grabbed her dagger and a thick stick and started sharpening the end. She sat on a large boulder and crossed her legs, giving her a bored look. The horses snorting grew louder until a large black stallion drew up beside her and his rider dropped down. She didn't look up until the rider pushed her hair out of her eyes and hooked it behind her ear.  
'Morning Camilla' they said and she looked up to see Idris, her father.  
'Morning dad' she said slipping her dagger into her pocket and dropping the sharpened stick.  
'Why are you out here, on your own?' he asked and she shrugged.  
'Just caught up in my thoughts' she smiled and he smirked.  
'Hey Camilla!' came a voice and she looked to see a broad shoulder teen with tousled brown hair and sparkling green eyes.  
'Hi Hassan' she said as he jumped down from his white mare. The other boys on the horses were warriors in training, anyone could see that, they looked confident and almost cocky, but she could tell they were scared.  
'Doing anything tonight?' Hassan asked and she smiled.  
'Yep, sorry' she said shrugging and standing up and pushing back her hair. Hassan looked rejected and she walked on, not looking back.  
'Don't stay away too long, your mother needs you to help with the feast' her dad called and she sighed. She hardly ever got time on her own. She heard the horses whinney and run past, Hassan looking over his shoulder and smiling at her. Once they were gone she rolled her eyes and looked around her, seeing she was alone.  
_'Tyson, its safe, we should head back to the cave'  
'Its about time' _he laughed. She looked up to see he dive down from the clouds and spread his wings wide, lowering himself into the clearing.  
_'Come on then, lets not wait for the trees to sing'_ he joked and she leaped onto his back, sitting on the fading leather saddle. He pushed off from the ground hard and forced the air under his large wings and soon they were soaring over the tree tops, their shadow dancing below. Camilla rose in her seat and spread her arms wide.  
'Skulblakas ven' she called and her eyes changed to the brightest forget me not blue and the world around her changed. She could see everything. The small flock of birds nesting in the tree a thousand metres away, the herd of deer running below and of course the village where she lived. They headed towards the large mountains where Tyson lived. He landed lightly at the cave entrance and folded his wings against his body. He walked through and Camilla slid off, landing with a small thump beside him. At the back was a large pile of straw and a freshly killed cow. She unbuckled the straps and lifted it off his thick, scaly neck and sat it over a long rock. Tyson lay down in the straw and Camilla walked over, sitting down in the crook of his neck.

Maddy and Rhydian strolled through the town, caught in their own thoughts. It wasn't everyday you met a dragon _and_ its rider. Rhydian looked back at his hand and saw there was a faint blue spiral on the back. He decided it wasn't important, probably happens when you touch a dragon, and they kept walking. Rhydian dropped Maddy off at her house and headed home.  
'Hi ma' Maddy called and her mum came round the corner from the kitchen.  
'And where have you been young lady?' she asked placing her hands on her hips.  
'I was out with Rhydian' she shrugged and her mum smiled.  
'Your always out with him' she joked and Maddy stuck her tongue out. She ran up to her room and flung herself onto her bed, realising how tired she was.

Rhydian swung his back pack off his shoulder and dumped it beside his bed. He walked over to his drawing desk and sat down, remembering how strong and courageous Tyson looked. He slipped a piece of paper out from his drawer and grabbed his best pencils and began to sketch the magnificent dragon.

Camilla saw the sun setting in the sky and sighed, she had to go. She pushed herself up and Tyson opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.  
'I promise i'll be back tomorrow' she said stroking his scaly nose. He grumbled deeply and she smiled. She walked out the cave and heard Tyson shuffling around, getting cosy in the thick straw. Camilla scaled down the cliff and jumped onto the ledges that stuck out at odd angles. She leaped off the edge and grabbed hold of a thick branch and swung down, landing lightly on her feet. She pocketed her dagger and started walking towards the villiage.

Half way there she heard the rumbling of horses on the thick grassy earth.  
'Oi, Camilla' Hassan called pulling up beside her. She looked up and saw he was on his white mare with her brown bay horse walking beside him.  
'Thought you might need a lift' he said throwing the reins down to her which she caught.  
'Thanks' she said pulling herself up and swinging her legs over its back and settling her feet into the stirrups.  
'Race ya' she said pulling away quickly with Hassan closely behind. They galloped through the thick trees, the wind blowing her hair back and whipping the white mare's hair into Hassan's face.  
'Ugh' he cried as it caught in his mouth and Camilla laughed, throwing her head back. They raced across the grassy land until they came to the villiage. It was filled with tents and wooden log houses. Camilla trotted up to her mother, a women with striking green eyes and the longest blonde hair Camilla ever saw, and stopped her horse infront of her.  
'Hello Camilla' she said, her voice sounding like silk.  
'Hello mother' Camilla said jumping down from her horse and hugging her mum. She lead her horse over to the log that had two other horses hooked onto it.  
'How you doung Branko' she said stroking his thick neck. He snorted and tossed his head and she laughed. She pulled his saddle and reins off and grabbed a brush from the bucket. She gently dragged the brush along his back while he ate the straw infront of him.  
'Evening Cam' came a voice and she turned round to see Demetrius walking towards her. He was on the small side but he had long blonde hair tied in a plait down his back and the softest gold eyes Camilla had ever seen.  
'Hi Demetrius' she said still brushing Branko as he walked over and stood beside her.  
'Fine looking horse Branko is' he said patting the stallions neck.  
'Yet you still won't ride one' Camilla said and he smirked.  
'I like having two feet on the ground' he said and she laughed. Once she had finished brushing Branko she walked back with Demetrius to their shack. Her mother and his father were best friends, and as friends can share shacks they slept there with their parents. She pushed open the door and was hit with a wave of heat. Demetrius caught her as she stepped back and they walked in.  
'Hello Demetrius' his father, Amaury, greeted.  
'Hello Camilla' he said and she waved. In the middle of the shack was a pot of boiling soup, that was the source of the heat. The walked over to their rooms and Camilla sat down on her bed. She pulled out her cream dress that reached her knees and her feather neckalace with the tooth of a cougar that her father brought home for the villiage. She braided her hair down the back and slipped her dress over her. She slipped her boots off and pulled her anklet over her right foot and fastened her necklace round her neck.  
'You look beautiful' her mother said coming through her door. Camilla turned to her smiling.  
'Don't you ever knock?' she joked and her mum smiled walking over to her. She held out a small blue box and handed it to her.  
'I was saving it for your next moon, but i think they would look great on you tonight' she said and Camilla opened the box to see two blue sapphire earings.  
'Their beautiful' she whispered and her mum hooked them in her ears.  
'You look beautiful' her mum said standing infront of her smiling. Demetrius walked through the door and Camilla couldn't help notice how handsome he looked. He was wearing a cream togo fastened with a leather belt and his hair had been breaided back. On his cheek was the same fire tatoo that Camilla had and people used to say they looked like twins.  
'You look stunning' he said and Camilla blushed.  
'I could say the same for you' she said walking over to him. He looked at her face then saw the moonlight glint off the earings and he smiled.  
'Sapphires' he smiled and she nodded.  
'Well, lets not keep the feast waiting' her mother said and they were lead out the shack and into the festive clearing with fire torches surrounding them.

* * *

**Just to let you know the names have meanings that i should probably make clear :)**  
** Camilla means warrior**  
** Tyson means fire**  
** Hassan means handsome**  
** Demetrius means loving**  
** Idris means leader**  
** Farica means beauty**  
** Branko means protector**  
** Amaury means Bravery**

**Thanks for reading, reveiws are welcomed :P  
-Mockingjay2012**


	4. Who's Egg?

**Thanks to everyone who has veiwed this and reveiwed :) And fred, next time don't make your name so obvious ;) And a special thanks to lucywolfblood, thank you so much :)**

* * *

'Mads!' Rhydian shouted running over to her. Maddy turned to see Rhydian and she smiled.  
'Hey leek boy!' came a voice from behind them. They both turned and saw Jimmi and his mates laughing.  
'Havn't you got something else to be doing?' Maddy snapped and Jimmi smirked.  
'Like what?' he said crossing his arms with that daft smile on his face.  
'Packing' Rhydian snapped and Jimmi stormed over to him.  
'Listen welshy, i'm glad i'm going' he spat and Rhydian glared at him.  
'You and everyone else' he said slowly and Jimmi stormed off, his mates following him.  
'That. Was. Brilliant' Shannon said and they turned to her and Tom walking over.  
'You saw that' Maddie said.  
'Yeah, it was brilliant' Tom said and they chuckled. They walked together over to the dark room and dumped their bags at the side. Shannon went straight to the computer and plugged her small camera into it.  
'Whats that Shan?' Maddy asked walking over to her.  
'I found some weird prints in the woods' she said bringing up photos. Most of them were just pictures of the ground but one caught their eye.  
'Go back a minute' Rhydian said and they all looked at the photo. In the middle of a pile of leaves, deeply covered was a smooth green stone.  
'What is that?' Tom asked and Shannon shrugged.  
'Don't know' she said zooming in and they all looked closer. Around the edge of the stone was a strange green glow.  
'Where did you take this?' Rhydian asked and Shannon opened her small brown notepad.  
'Erm... oh here, near the lake, on the far side' she said ad they all looked at each other.  
'Not another expedition' Tom moaned and they laughed, knowing they couldn't stop themselves.

'Shan, how long do you think we're going for?' Tom joked as Shannon walked over with her hiking pack.  
'Its necessary' she said hitching her bag up higher.  
'There's four of us, not twenty' Maddy joked.  
'Well there's maddy, she eats enough for at least ten' Rhydian said right before Maddy whacked him with her bag.  
'You're the one to talk' she said and they set off laughing. Maddy and Rhydoan stayed behind Shannon and Tom, whispering.  
'What about Camilla and Tyson?' Maddy asked quietly.  
'I'm sure they'll see us before we see them' Rhydian smiled and they dropped the subject.

'Here, this is where i took the picture' Shannon said walking out and dropping her bag near the lake. Maddy and Rhydian stuck by each other and scowered the ground, checking near trees and under leaves. Maddy saw a glint of silver and looked to her side to see Camilla. She nudged Rhydian and he looked over smiling at her. They easliy snuk away from Tom and Shannon and the three of them crouched down behind a large tree.  
'Whats up?' Maddy asked and Camilla looked worried.  
'Theres a dragon egg round here, i'm suposed to get it and bring it back to my villiage' she said biting her lip.  
'Is it green?' Rhydian asked and she nodded quickly.  
'Have you seen it?' she asked.  
'Yeah, out friend took a picture of it and thats why we're here' Rhydian said and she sighed with releif.  
'Well, have you found it yet' she asked and they shook their heads.  
'What if they find it first?' She asked and they looked at each other.  
'If we find it first, we'll hide it and give it to you and if they find it, then we'll have to find a way to get them away from it' Rhydian said and Maddy sighed, shaking her head and smiling.  
'We'll get it before they do' she said pulling Rhydian back out. Camilla stayed behind the tree and watched closely.  
'Any luck?' Rhydian called and they jumped at the sudden noise.  
'No, now be quiet' Shannon said laughing and they continued their search. Maddy saw a shine of green and turned to see the polished surface of the egg. She grabbed Rhydian and crouched down beside it. She placed her hand over it and felt the egg give a jolt. She retracted her hand and looked at Rhydian who bent down and picked it up. They slipped away from Shannon and Tom and met back with Camilla.  
'Your a life saver' she said taking the egg and placing it in her bag.  
'So, who gets the egg?' Rhydian asked and she looked at him.  
'The egg chooses its rider, it will only hatch if it feels the presence of its rider' she said and they nodded.  
'Do you know, like before they get the egg?' Maddy asked and she shook her head.  
'We need to try every one, and then pass on the egg through generations until we find the rider' she explained.  
'But that could take years' Rhydian said and she nodded.  
'Its our job' she shrugged and they smiled.  
'Guys, where are you!' Shannon called and the two of them sighed.  
'Come here tonight, i've got a treat for you' Camill smiled and she disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
'There you are' Tom said pushing the branches out the way.  
'Tom!' Shannon exclaimed slapping him on the shoulder.  
'OW, What?' he asked running his arm.  
'I think they were in the middle of something' Shannon said raising her eyesbrows.  
'What?, no, no, no way, we weren't' Maddy and Rhydian said stumbling over their words and Tom and Shannon laughed.  
'So, find it yet?' Rhydian asked dropping the topic.  
'No, we got something better' Shannon said pulling out a bright white orchid with purple markings.  
'Wow, whats that?' Maddy said looking around it.  
'Its a rare wolfbanicus' she said proudly and they congratulated her on her find. They forgot about the egg and settled down for the biggest picnic ever.

Camilla mounted Branko, keeping her bag to the side, keeping an eye on the egg, and took off. Branko reared and whinnied before galloping off, over the thick fallen leaves. She heard a deep flapping noise and looked to her right to see Tyson dropping into it, folding his wings in.  
'Tyson, whats up?'  
'You have to see this' he grumbled loudly. She guided Branko over to Tyson who nodded. She dropped his reins, slid off and held the egg close.  
'You found it!' Tyson said his eyes widening in suprise.  
'Yes, well Rhydian and Maddy found it' she said out loud and Tyson smiled. She pulled herself onto Tysons saddle and he took off quickly the air rushing under them. They headed towards Tyson's cave and Camilla asked him why they were going here.  
'There's someone you need to see' he replied and he picked up speed. They glided over the trees and Camilla looked around cautiously.  
'Skulblakas ven' she yelled and she scowered the ground. Zooming in she saw three figures gliding through the forest. She was about to say somethign when they landed in the cave. She jumped off his back and looked around the small, dank hole. She didn't see anyone or anything unusuall until she caught the sight of a small dragon sleeping in the corner.  
'Tyson, who is thats?' she said slowly.  
'I don't know, i thought you might know, or know what to do at least' he said walking over and lying down next to it.


End file.
